


一封家书

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	一封家书

哥哥：  
你最近好吗？啊……这样的开头会不会太俗套了。其实我想在“哥哥”这个称呼前面加上一个前缀的，换来换去还是觉得那样未免有些肉麻，于是只写了“哥哥”。就当是我像在家里的时候那样跟你说话吧。  
好久没给你写信了，攒了许多话想说，一时间无法组织语言，我打算想到什么就说什么，你不介意吧？  
刚进入大学的时候，我说我不是很能适应大学生活，你建议我主动一点，多去认识新朋友。我尝试了，效果还不错。我加入了学校的电影社团，结识了一个亚洲男孩，他叫李帝努，是韩国人。迎新聚餐会上我们坐在一起，在饭桌上聊得最多。他问我最喜欢哪部电影，我一时半会儿想不出答案，就随口说了一部当时刚看完的，是哥哥你推荐过给我的《放牛班的春天》。李帝努说他也喜欢这部电影，看了好多遍。我们从它开始又聊了很多电影电视剧，还交流了几本小说的读后感。他跟我很投缘，我们的喜好大部分都是重合的，虽说在大学里所修的专业不同，但抛开课业知识不谈还是很聊得来。聚餐会结束后我们交换了联系方式，时不时一起出去吃个饭，偶尔看一场当期上映的电影，算是个开解心情的方式，我因此不再频繁地陷入郁结的情绪里。哥哥，你说这样是不是很好？  
提起看电影，我真的很想念在家跟哥哥一起在起居室看电影的日子。那时候哥哥还没上大学，我则是个什么都不懂的中学生，我们都不需要面对写不完的论文和难以合作的同学，每天放学后都会在街区的红绿灯口见面，然后一起走完余下的回家路上的街道。安德森太太家的那只金毛犬总是在院子里跑来跑去，明明没人逗它玩，它也常常突然在草坪上奔跑起来，每次路过看到它这么做我就觉得好笑，但哥哥你总问到底哪里好笑，所以都只有我自己笑得像那只金毛犬一样傻。回到家里，我们一起写作业，我永远第一个完成，这时候你会赶我去起居室挑影片，把一切准备好，这样等你写完作业后就能立刻开始看。现在想起那间起居室，我还会觉得怀念。小小的房间里充满了我跟哥哥的回忆。我们在起居室里看了无数部电影，英语的，粤语的，日语的，还有其他各种各样的语言，配上英文字幕就能让我俩看得津津有味。看电影的时候房间里关着灯，月光会从窗户外面照进来，我能看到哥哥你的侧脸，那道线条像背对太阳的山丘，我眼前的这一半晦暗不清，只有直接被月光笼罩的那一半才有亮度，可惜我从来都看不见。我看见的哥哥的侧脸总是有些锋利的，仿佛比山丘多了险峻的石峰，我在深知哥哥是个温柔的人的同时也会被这样迷惑人眼的侧脸吓到，忍不住设想，如果我不是你的弟弟，只是街上随便一个陌生人，看到哥哥的脸可能会不敢轻易接近。这么想着，我就觉得能成为哥哥的弟弟真好，不用顾忌外貌上的假象，从出生开始就能被表面之下的温情所拥抱。我离开哥哥后，每每看到白色的月光洒进我的房间，就会忍不住回想起当时的画面，思念你的心情突然袭击我，我会在那些夜晚失眠到清晨。  
也许哥哥看到我这么说，会笑我长不大，已经十八岁了还这么缠着兄长。但我跟哥哥倾诉的时候就想把自己最真实的想法都说出来，不愿有所隐瞒，也不想在措辞上偷换概念来遮掩任何情绪。在家的时候，我似乎当惯了你的小孩，每晚睡觉前跟睡在我对面的你聊到眼睛都睁不开，把青春期有过的苦恼和烦忧统统摊开来讲，也不为一个具体的对策，只是想听哥哥安慰我而已。“敏亨啊，不用担心，长大了就会好的。”哥哥那时通常这么跟我说。这句话有神奇的力量，总能使我安心，然后日夜期盼长大的那一天——在那个年纪里，我以为“长大”跟返校节、毕业典礼和生日一样，会有一个准确的日期或时间，过了那个节点后我就会成为一个“大人”，我的担忧也会随之消散，迎接我的会是全新的生活。当然，时间无所不能，我慢慢就明白了这种信念的天真和幼稚，但无论如何它让青涩的我有了些期待未来的勇气。  
我好像扯远了。继续说现在的生活吧。  
李帝努是个很优秀的人，他聪明，做什么都不需要下太大功夫就能做得比别人好。他学的专业有个很长很拗口的名字，我记不清了，是跟语言有关的。说起这一点，他也是个很神奇的人。我一直以为研究语言的人都深谙言语之道，舌灿莲花，极擅长文字游戏。但他是个特例，试图营造气氛时总会说一些效果相反的话，都是一些令人半天回不过神来的笑话，所以跟着他笑的人少之又少，唯独我给他面子，听了不好笑的段子我也会给他捧场。我嘲笑他是个不合格的学生，尽管我知道他的论文常常拿到一等分数。这样的人其实也能带来另一种快乐，是正好跟我无趣又奇怪的笑点相投的欢乐，就算旁人都笑我俩呆到了一起，我也很喜欢迎合他。  
我们越来越频繁地相约外出。有时我们会在学校周边的小餐馆吃一顿垃圾快餐，点两份肉超足的汉堡，芝士加量，他要双倍的番茄酱，我则要薯条配着美乃滋。饱餐一顿后我们会去市中心逛街，大部分时候什么都不买，橱窗购物就足够有趣，李帝努会指着那些塑料模特身上的套装说胡话，用他那套经常被女性同学调侃的审美观编造一通毫无营养的时尚点评，我也不太懂时尚，我只听完后捧腹大笑。有时候我们临时起意安排一场散心旅行，买一张去往附近小镇的火车票，随意在古老的街道上走一走，晚饭之前回学校。英国的火车大多很慢，车厢里永远暖烘烘的，令人头脑都滞缓了。李帝努坐在我身边，我会看到他的侧脸。不同于在家看哥哥的，我看李帝努的侧脸时周围光线充足，即使列车驶入隧道，车厢里的灯光也能让我看清他面部的一切。他有一颗泪痣，很小，远一些根本看不见。我听人说有泪痣的人前世都是哭起来梨花带雨的美人，可我实在无法把这个传言跟李帝努联系起来。如果说哥哥你是生长着许多尖锐石头的山丘，李帝努则是高耸连绵的青山。不知道哥哥有没有在飞机上俯瞰过云纱下的山脉，它们就像泛起褶皱的墨绿色的绸布，在地上看它们庄严肃穆，可换一个角度就会发现它们的柔软。李帝努就是这样的人。他无趣，没有表情的时候看起来很冷清，可我跟他走得近了就能更多地触碰到他的温暖，他给我更多的笑容而不是漠然，其中反差同样是他让我感到神奇的地方。  
说起来，李帝努跟哥哥也有点相似。我并非意指你们长得像，而是想说李帝努跟哥哥你都有外表和内在的对立。而我可能是被神庇佑的孩子，以弟弟的身份直接享受了哥哥内心的温柔，在家庭之外又以朋友的身份获得了一份。这么说也许会让哥哥笑话——我变得越来越依赖我这位朋友。他其实比我小一岁，可大概是因为这份熟悉的柔软，他常常给我跟哥哥你那样的安全感。但这也算是一件可以令哥哥感到欣慰的事吧？我在想念哥哥的同时，渐渐有了触手可及的温暖，可以让我放松自己的心绪，一点一点适应我生活中的新的角色。  
所以李帝努跟我告白的时候，我答应了他。不过我有些生气，他也太不会说情话了，“我喜欢你”就能坦白心意的句子到了他嘴里绕了好几圈，最后我都失去那份紧张感了，他才红着脸把话说清楚。他的朋友知道后说这一点都不浪漫，我强忍住笑，还要照顾他脆弱的自尊心，哄他说他其实很浪漫，我很开心。我说的也是实话。  
哥哥，李帝努向我表白的那个晚上，我原本打算将这件事告诉你的，可我忘了因为什么，拖到了现在。那时我想跟你说：原来这就是长大的感觉，这是“长大”赐予我的礼物——爱情。我以前从未体会过恋爱。你知道的，过去的我是个小书呆子，心心念念的除了功课就只有怎么缠着哥哥玩。当初有许多女孩直白地对我的木讷表露出鄙视，她们说我这样呆头呆脑的四眼田鸡是不会拥有爱情的。当时这也是我的烦忧之一，我怕自己以后真的只能孤独终老。你告诉我长大之后就会好的，李帝努亲吻我时我便想到了这句开导的话，在心里感叹它的魔力。我不再是以前那个傻傻的戴着厚重镜片的小男孩，我竟然跟一个人陷入了一段恋爱，长大之后的生活真的好奇妙。  
开始交往后，我跟李帝努一有时间就黏在一起，交替着在彼此的宿舍房间里过夜。我喜欢跟他盘腿坐在床上看电影，随便什么题材都好。我们把窗帘拉开，让白色的月光和楼下的路灯钻进来，我在这种中和后的暖黄光线的映照下分神偷看李帝努的侧脸，一次次地着迷于那片绸布般的绵延青山，内心被许多情愫填满，悸动的，痴迷的，满足的。我在这些时刻无比地感性，一部分是因为这样的场景唤起了我对哥哥你的思念，一部分是因为爱情带给我的心动。李帝努察觉到我的注视后便会转过头来跟我对视，他面对我总是笑得眼睛弯弯。他同我接吻时我好似掉进了那片山脉里，爱意像肆意生长的古树，长成茂密的树林，树干高高地向着天空进发，把我放置在它们的中心，前后左右都是遮天蔽日的爱。  
电脑里播放的电影经常因为这些偶然又顺理成章的吻而失去吸引力。我们第一次在观影中途接吻是在重温《放牛班的春天》。一个吻结束后，剧情过去了大半，连李帝努都惊讶于我们可以吻这么久。我提议重看，他说不必，反正我们都看过，知道结局。我又问他看到佩皮诺孤伶伶地站在小路上时有没有替他难过，他摇摇头，“在我刚感到难过时老师就回去把他接走了，我就不难过了。然后我想，如果老师没有回头接他，他一个人也能长大。”  
彼时我没有认真听他说话，只顾着跟他投入一个又一个的吻。后来我想起这番话，觉得我跟李帝努还是有差别的。当我第一次看到接近影片尾声的部分，我以为小佩皮诺再也等不到从那辆巴士车上下来接他的马修先生，他又要独自承受每周一次对铁门外永远不可能出现的人的等候，永远在冰冷如监狱的学校里做一个小小的、孤单的孩子。我的心都揪在了一起。马修先生返回去接佩皮诺上车的时候我哭了，因为我知道他不会再孤单下去，马修先生会给他无尽的关爱与呵护，他等到了充满爱和温暖的新生。这样的温情结局使我更难以接受李帝努口中的设想，我猜他跟我不同，他肯定是个不缺安全感的人，也许他从没惧怕过孤独；可我不行，我当惯了哥哥的小孩，哪怕如今我可以很好的应付自己的生活，我也会时常想念有哥哥在我身边的时光，我可以头也不回地往前走，因为我知道你就守在我背后。对我来说，成长是多么陌生的道路啊，怎么能有人轻松地踏上这段旅途呢？  
但李帝努大概真的如此勇敢，不然他也不会那么果断地选择自己开始另一段旅程。  
他跟我说他申请了转去美国的名额，我们可能会分开一段时间。他问我的想法，可这个决定实在太过突然，我根本想不出任何话来回答他。我们才交往不到半年，他说这件事的前一周我们还在规划夏天在欧洲的旅行。那天的餐桌上，面对盘子里的意面，我食之无味，满脑子都是埃菲尔铁塔和特兰西瓦尼亚的吸血鬼城堡。或许李帝努也看出了我情绪的低落，没再说话，安静地吃东西，可我们起身离开时，我注意到他的盘子里也剩了一大堆残羹。  
那天晚上我们心照不宣地没提这件事，照常在他房间里看电影。暖黄光束照进来的时候我还是吻了他。我能感觉到自己的心还在那片山林里，可这次我试图闯出树林的屏障，像重新回到俯瞰山脉的高空中，那样我就能获得自由，不必因为这份爱情流泪。我失败了。那些树好高好高，每当我尝试着逃脱，它们就会再拔高一些，将我困得牢牢的，怎么都跑不出去。我边吻他边哭，想不明白我的眼睛为什么会流这么多的眼泪，像是所有的血液都变成了酸涩的水，争先恐后地跑进我的眼眶，再像瀑布一样奔涌而出。  
我开始觉得长大一点也不好，小时候的烦忧再次回到了我的人生里，孤独又开始站在不远的未来等候我。哥哥，那个夜晚我好想你，如果你在我身边，我就能跟你要一个拥抱，做回一个脆弱的小孩。我还想当佩皮诺，那样也许就能有一次回转的机会，说不定李帝努会反悔，申请的名额会落到成绩更好的学生头上，他还能留在我身边。  
我在那个夜晚痛恨成长，也恼怒于自己当初的肤浅——“长大”分明跟毕业礼什么的截然不同，它从来都没有计划，没有准确的时间和日期，它不是瞬间的，它是循序渐进的，不可见的，无法触摸的。我为了这段成长，期待了一天又一天，从中学到高中，以为成年就是长大，可年纪的变化并没改变什么。等我经历了爱情，我又以为它会改变我。我以为我跟李帝努的爱情可以是个恒久的港湾，它能永远给我温暖和保护，我会告别孤独，摆脱在苍茫云层里的彷徨，落入那片青山中就能有逃离一切忧愁的桃源。但这段短暂的恋爱也同样没有给我带来任何变化，我又回到了缺失安全感的时候，甚至我开始相信不管以后我拥有什么都会在某一天又变得两手空空。  
也许李帝努说的是对的。如果马修先生不回去接佩皮诺，这个孩子也会长大。只是一个人成长和被人陪伴着成长的区别在于幸福的少或多。我离开了哥哥，要一个人生活；我离开了李帝努，还是要一个人生活。我总要生活。但我想多当一会儿哥哥的小孩，也想跟李帝努多过一会儿平淡快乐的日子。  
有时候我觉得我似乎只在成长的道路上胡乱走了一遭便回到了原点，我还没有准备好蜕变成彻头彻尾的成年人。顺利地长大真的好难。  
哥哥，我真的很想念你。我想买张机票飞回家，想拥抱你，可能还会在你怀里不争气地哭上一通。我很久没给你写信了，因为我实在不知道如何把我的这番经历好好地写出来，我的这些话肯定混乱又糟糕，你一定又要笑话我了。但我不在乎。过两天我就要真的告别李帝努，他要回韩国的家了，可我还没想好要怎么回到独自生活的时候。我可不可以不去机场送他？不去的话，是不是就能当作什么都没发生过，我其实并没有被这段体验击倒？李帝努看上去很期待即将到来的新环境，他将它视为挑战。为什么只有我做不到呢？我甚至还不能完全接受我们要分开了的事实。  
哥哥，你可以教教我吗？

你的小孩  
敏亨


End file.
